1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skin care compositions which contain an effective amount of polyvalent equine immune whole serum or polyvalent equine immune serum IgG fraction.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The skin is the largest single organ in the body. It contains millions of cells which, like all other cells in the body, are constantly dying and being replaced. As a person ages, the quality of cells produced deteriorates. The symptoms of aging skin are well-known: wrinkling, crow's feet around the eyes, dry flakiness, crepeyness and sagging.
Good circulation is a prerequisite for healthy skin. In addition, the muscle and connective tissue beneath the skin surface must be healthy and vital if the skin is to maintain a youthful appearance and texture. In view of these requirements, there is a need for skin care compositions which can penetrate the skin and stimulate the skin and underlying connective tissue, blood vessels and muscle.